shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blade D. Kris
Introduction Blade D. Kris is a Rear Admiral in the Marines, and is the Left Hand Woman and adopted daughter of Vice Admiral Galaxy Blade. This also makes her the adoptive sister of famed pirate, Nova Blade, and of Bianca Blade, of The Lawman's Trio. She's also the cousin to both Jolly D. Chris and Corey Talbain, incidentally, who are Captains of two pirate crews, The Jolly Pirates and The Silver Wind Pirates, respectively. Appearance Young Kris.jpg|Kris, as a child. Blade D. Kris - Captain Rank.jpg|Blade D. Kris, back when she was a Captain in the Marines Blade D. Kris - At Blade Island.jpg|Blade D. Kris, whenever she spends time on Blade Island Personality The first thing to come to mind whenever someone talks about Blade D. Kris, is the fact that she reminds quite a few people of her bimbo-esque attitude. This is because of her looks, and the fact that she isn't all too bright, which lead to her Epithet, "Ditzy." Despite this, like with most other baka/idiots in One Piece, Kris still proves herself to be intelligent in a certain field that she knows of. In this case, it's fighting and the belief in Moral Justice. Kris believes in Moral Justice, due to having been surrounded by mostly kind-hearted Marines ever since she was adopted by Galaxy Blade. This also seems to be because of the years of living on Pleasure Island with her cousin, Jolly D. Chris, where the two preferred to play and goof off, rather than do anything serious at all. Kris seems to have a longstanding hatred against evil and wicked natured people in general, due to having experienced the loss of her parents back on Pleasure Island, just like Chris had. It was thanks to the Marines that followed Moral Justice that Kris was capable of learning that while someone may be classified as a criminal, or considered "evil" at first, that they could really be kind, upstanding people instead. This is why Kris doesn't seem to be serious in trying to catch the nicer and kinder pirates throughout the world, and instead, will become vicious, and unrelenting while she pursues the truly evil pirates (such as Kuro of The Black Cat Pirates, or ex Shichibukai Crocodile.) This has caused her a great deal of grief when she learned that her cousin had become a pirate as well, knowing that because of her duties as a Marine, she'd have to make an attempt at catching him one day. Kris constantly fears the day when this will have to happen. Outside of her duty as a Marine, Kris is as playful and fun-loving as Jolly D. Chris, if not more. This, like with Chris, causes Kris to act more like a fully grown child, rather than a serious adult. As a result, Kris enjoys partying around with her loved ones and doing anything amusing (such as drawing on people's faces while asleep, for starters.) And like Chris, Kris doesn't enjoy having to be serious all the time, but when necessary, she will be. When feeling bored, Kris has a tendency to fall asleep. She greatly admires and respects the Marines she's come to know (such as Galaxy, Fusohiro, Bianca, and Caleb,) and is willing to put her life on the line for them. When it comes to her baka/idiotic side, Kris seems to get confused a lot, and will often forget who she was talking to, or what she was talking about. She also considers anyone who corrects her to be a genius. She doesn't seem to mind her baka/idiotic personality, and instead, has come to embrace it, even going so far as to attempt to create a "Fist of Baka," in the hopes of becoming like Galaxy Blade one day (though it's utterly useless, unlike Galaxy's "Fist of Manliness.") Kris also seems to have a habit of nicknaming the people she meets, even if she remembers their original name (such as calling Galaxy, "Grandpa," or calling Caleb "Cappy.") As far as her relation to the Will of D. is concerned, Kris seems to be about as lucky and determined as any other D. so far, rarely believing in giving up, even if the situation seems impossible. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Having spent many years of training in order to become a Marine, Kris undertook many classes and instructions in how to use bladed weapons. Despite having incredible difficulty in learning, she eventually found herself to be quite capable of wielding swords, knives, daggers, and so forth. Her level of skill is quite commendable, seeing as how she has no Devil Fruit powers to call her own. In order to make up for this, Kris has continually practiced and honed her swordmanship until it became quite clear that she was a notch above the rest. Her level of skill has at times, been said to rival those of famed "Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro. Marksmanship Albeit, Kris rarely uses a gun or firearm of any kind or sort, she has still spent the same number of years in training, in order to learn how to use a gun in case she ever needed to. Although, because she hardly uses one, her marksmanship is rather poor in contrast to her swordmanship and combat prowess. This may also have to do with the fact that Kris seems to lean more toward the close range combat type, rather than relying on skills from afar. However, Kris at least knows how to fire a rifle or pistol, and seems to understand the basics behind wielding a firearm. Hand to Hand Combat So far, Kris has shown to be skilled at four different styles of Martial Arts and fighting in general. The first is straight up Freestyle, having no form or technique to it what so ever. The second is Hapkido, a Martial Art that uses the opponent(s') strength and momentum against them by relying on grappling techniques, such as joint locks and throws. It's also known for specializing in kicks moreso than punches. The third Martial Art is Tessenjutsu (lit. Iron Fan Techniques/Skills.) This Martial Art solely specializes in wielding a metal fan for combat. The fourth to be revealed is Rokushiki, the standard Martial Art seen by those who work for the World Government. Kris seems to be particularly skilled at Geppou and Rankyaku. This makes her somewhat more of an offensive type of fighter, while still being clearly capable of using defensive and evasive techniques. Kris is also capable of mixing her styles to some degree, as seen with her "Air Hapkido," which uses standard Hapkido techniques, while using Geppou to remain aloft in the air. Kris also seems to act dumb whenever she's in a serious fight, since she knows that other people will usually consider her to be a baka/idiot. This allows Kris to fool her opponent(s) into believing that they'll win, causing them to make more mistakes in battle. Once Kris sizes up her opponent however, the charade will end, and Kris will become more aggressive and offensive in the fight, having now known how her enemy fights, what style they use (if they even have one to begin with,) and just how strong, fast, agile, or durable they are. This makes Kris that much harder to beat, and simply adds to her reputation as being one of the stronger Rear Admirals in the Marines. Physical Strength Having reached a rank high enough to be considered Galaxy's Left Hand Woman, Kris has received superhuman strength from years of training as a Marine. This has been enough evidence to support why such a young lady is capable of lifting trees single-handedly while referring to them as "sticks." Agility As usual, Kris' superhuman agility compliments her strength well. Additionally, because of her light frame, and nimble body, Kris is capable of performing feats of agility better than those seen by most men. A good example of how agile Kris is, is the fact that throughout her life, her agility has constantly rivaled her cousin, Jolly D. Chris'. Endurance And although Kris looks like she's more of a "hit strong and run" type, due to her body shape, Kris is truly as sturdy as any man. While she may pretend to act injured in order to fool her opponent(s,) in reality, Kris will not have been as harmed so easily. Only Galaxy Blade, and men of his caliber, have been proven to be strong enough to hurt Kris (mostly seen by how Galaxy can accidentally send Kris flying, or accidentally hurt her through rough housing.) Weapons So far, it has been revealed that Kris is quite capable in wielding her Tessen (Iron Fan.) With it, when fully opened, Kris can block or parry strikes and blows from various different weapons, including swords and spears, to name a few. Additionally, when closed, it makes for a great club, which would be used to bludgeon her opponent(s) with. On top of all this, not only does Kris wield dual Tessen, but she has made sure to get them equipped with hidden weapons as well (including, but not limited to: Hidden blades in the ribs of the fan, flying darts which would be released upon fully opening the fan, hidden grenade-like explosives that would fly out upon fully opening the fan, a poison sac at the base of the fan, and even a Flame Dial that she had received from her brother, Nova Blade, which would allow her to fan a stream of fire at her enemies.) Other than for useful combat purposes, Kris' Tessen are a great way to smuggle in weapons when there are no weapons allowed, as the Tessen will look like average fans at first. This allows Kris to always keep a weapon handy in case of emergencies. The Tessen's ribs and base are black in color, but the fan itself is white, with the Marines' insignia emblazened on it. Kris' other weapon includes two Flame Dials she received from her older, adoptive brother, Nova Blade, which he had obtained during his journeys. Kris's only real use of these Dials seems to be to add more versatility to her Tessen. They also make for great shields when attacked by opponents who use heat or fire based weapons and powers. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Alongside learning how to wield weapons and improving her strength, Kris has learned how to harness Kenbunshoku Haki. With it, Kris is capable of "seeing" attacks before they hit, allowing her to evade, block, or parry strikes and blows with relative ease. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Alongside learning how to wield weapons and improving her strength, Kris has learned how to harness Busoshoku Haki. With it, Kris is capable of creating an invisible armor around herself to enhance her defenses, increase her overall strength, improve the quality of her weapons, or even become able to attack Logia Devil Fruit users without much of a challenge. Busoshoku Haki has been regarded as Kris' forte when it comes to using Haki, making it her preferred choice when using Haki. 'List of Fighting Techniques' Rankyaku, Great Blade: The Rankyaku: Great Blade was one of the first techniques Kris developed once she began to get a good grip on using Rankyaku. The technique looks simple in appearance, but packs a large amount of power, due to how the Rankyaku is formed. In short, whether on the ground or in mid-air, Kris will launch an oversized Rankyaku at her intended target(s.) This Rankyaku is about five times larger than Kris, and the vertical length is even greater, ranging at about 30 ft. or so. This technique is meant to do a large amount of damage when called upon, but because of its simplicity, it can be blocked against or avoided rather well. This makes it more of a finishing move for Kris, when she needs to K.O. her opponent(s) without much effort. Rankyaku, Blade Barrage: This Rankyaku technique is a bit more complex than Great Blade, but like with Great Blade, the Rankyaku themselves don't look much different from ordinary Rankyaku. However, instead of one massive Rankyaku, Kris will swipe one of her legs repeatedly in the air in front of her, creating multiple Rankyaku at once. This causes a large swarm of Rankyaku to fly at the target(s,) in which the idea is to overwhelm them with many attacks at once. And since it's not just one attack at once, like with the Rankyaku: Great Blade, this makes the Rankyaku: Blade Barrage harder to block. However, while evasion is still possible, it still takes some skill to out-manuever this many Rankyaku at once. Regardless of this, it's better to evade this attack, rather than to block it. Additionally, Kris can use Soru to increase her kicking speed, further increasing the number of Rankyaku being fired, and thus making the attack harder to block and evade. This technique can be performed both on the ground and in mid-air. Rankyaku, Blade Explosion: Further increasing in complexity, is the Rankyaku: Blade Explosion technique. Being a mid-air only attack, Kris must first position herself in an appropriate spot in the air above, or nearby her opponent(s) before using it. Once in this position, Kris will use both of her legs simultaneously to fire multiple Rankyaku at once, much like Rankyaku: Blade Barrage, but with much more Rankyaku, given the addition of an extra leg involved. What's more, is that since Kris is no longer in a fixed stance on the ground, she is now free to spin wildly in the air. Because of this, the multiple Rankyaku being launched will fly off in multiple directions at once, giving off the appearance that Kris is now within a "dome" of Rankyaku. This is a much more dangerous technique than her previous two techniques, since the chances for guarding and evading it have lowered even more, when compared to the Great Blade and Blade Barrage. However, the glaring weakness to this attack is that Kris will now become stuck in place, so long as she keeps up her attack. This is because she won't be able to move without sacrificing one of her legs, which is necessary for this technique. What this means for her opponent(s) is that if they can get beyond the rain of Rankyaku being fired off indiscrimanetly, then they will have a free shot at attacking Kris while she is unable to evade. The only option Kris has in this situation is to either intercept, or guard the oncoming counterattack. As a result of having such a large weakness, one can assume that this is one of Kris' stronger moves. Rankyaku, Spinning Blade: This is one of the aforementioned "simpler" techniques in Kris' arsenal. This technique is capable of being used either horizontally on the ground, or vertically/diagonally/horizontally in the air. What Kris will do, is extend one of her legs out to her side. Then, by spinning around in place on her other foot (on the ground. In mid-air, all Kris has to do is start spinning,) Kris will become capable of creating a razor-sharp circle of Rankyaku that will encircle her waist. By using Soru, Kris can further increase its cutting potential. This technique is unique in that it is never sent flying at the opponent, but rather, is kept in effect to be used for both offensive and defensive purposes, as noone in their right mind would get close enough to such an attack without a good enough reason behind it. While on the ground, Kris is rather limited to how she moves, and can only tilt herself in the direction she wants to go (much like a top.) In the air however, Kris is somewhat more manueverable, since she can still use Geppou to an extent. However, while in mid-air, Kris will be unable to change her direction without the use of Geppou, as she will have nothing to tilt on. There is one known variant on Rankyaku: Spinning Blade's use. Upon Kris' command, she will first declare the word, "Expand," and then release the razor-sharp circle, causing it to expand in every direction, cutting up everything in its path. The only downside to this, is that the Rankyaku can only move in one given angle (vertically/diagonally/horizontally.) This makes the other two angles a perfect vantage point for counterattacking against Kris. Relationships Marines Kris seems to be on good terms with nearly every member of the Marines, excluding those who believe in Absolute Justice (barring her subordinate, Caleb Necros, who she has come to like and respect.) So far, Kris doesn't seem to have any real preference for any other Marine outside her circle of friends and her adoptive family. The only Marines she's come to hate are those like Akainu, who believe in enforcing the law, even if it means doing something unlawful, or Tombstone Grim, who don't seem to care about their duties as a Marine, and who act cold and cruel to nearly everyone they meet. Galaxy Blade: Having been adopted by Galaxy Blade when she was young, Kris has come to see Galaxy as a true father and father-figure for her. Despite his fatherly attitude, Kris seems to call him "Grandpa" instead, due to his age. Kris has always seemed to admire and respect Galaxy for his status, power, reputation, and above all, his kind heart. This has caused Kris to try and emulate Galaxy to a degree, going so far as to try and make herself a "True Man," rather hilariously, and to try and develop her own signature punch, which she calls, her "Fist of Baka," albeit, it isn't at all effective. Fusohiro Yamai: Bianca Blade: Caleb Necros: Kris, despite knowing that Caleb believes in Absolute Justice, has come to respect and care for Caleb. She seems to have found out that while he despises pirates and other types of criminals (including the Revolutionaries,) that when talking with her or other Marines (excluding those like Grim,) Caleb seems to be a rather nice guy. He and Kris seem to have a bond that was forged from a desire to arrest criminals no matter what, although these desires differ. Caleb wants to go after anyone who's deemed a criminal, whereas Kris only goes after people she truly believes are evil. So far, Kris seems to be unaware of Caleb's feelings for her, and seems to think that it's only because, "he's being really, really, REALLY nice" to her. Because of this strange relationship between the two, while Kris may start to argue with Caleb over their differences, she still seems to be as loyal, respectful, and protective of Caleb as he is to her. Kris' nickname for Caleb is "Cappy," since his position is that of a Captain. Tombstone Grim: Family Parents: Blade Family: Jolly D. Chris: Jolly D. Hope: Corey Talbain: Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Blade D. Kris was created due to me being inspired by 1NF3RNO's character, Vice Admiral Galaxy Blade. *Kris' name sounds a lot like Chris'. This was done on purpose, seeing as their cousins, and that they're similiar in age. *Kris is older than Chris by 1 day. Related Articles Blade (Family) - The family Kris has become associated with Galaxy Blade - Kris' adoptive father Destiny Blade - Kris' adoptive mother Nova Blade - Kris' adoptive brother Jolly D. Chris - Kris' cousin (on the Jolly side of the family) Jolly D. Hope - Kris' cousin (on the Jolly side of the family) Corey Talbain - Kris' cousin (on the Blade side of the family) Ice Blade - Kris' adoptive brother Cosmos D. Blade - Kris' adoptive brother Bianca Blade - Kris' adoptive sister Apollo Blade - Kris' adoptive brother Dragon O. Neptune (Neptune O. Blade) - Kris' adoptive uncle Dragon O. Corte (Corte O. Blade) - Kris' adoptive cousin Pleasure Island - The island where Kris was born and raised Blade Island - Kris' current home island External Links Tessenjutsu - One of Kris' fighting styles Hapkido - One of Kris' fighting styles Rokushiki - One of Kris' fighting styles Category:Human Category:Female Category:Marine Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Rokushiki User Category:Martial Artist Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Will of D. Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Fan User Category:Dial User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users